Take A Chance On Me
by captaindynamite
Summary: Roman had never once thought he'd be into men, but that was before a man named Seth Rollins walked into his life. Now with everything turned upside down, can Roman get the man he longed for to take a chance on him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A new story I'm trying out. I do not own the men in this.**

The uneasy feeling in his stomach was hard to ignore as he walked into the arena for the first time. Despite his family and their lineage, Roman hadn't done much in the way of wrestling. He had thought football was his future, but that didn't work out well for him. He gripped at the bag over his shoulder, walking in and looking around.

A few guys were throwing around in the ring, more sitting around on the floor stretching or just talking to each other. He walked slowly through, keeping to himself. The feeling like he was the new guy in school was not helping him one bit.

He greeted a few guys that looked at him with a nod, already feeling well out of place. Roman just settled for heading to the locker room and changing. He was supposed to be practicing with one of the guys, and that was it for today. He opened the door to walk in when he crashed into someone else, nearly knocking them over if he hadn't reached out and grabbed their arm, keeping the person on their feet.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, embarrassed.

A laugh came from the other guy, followed shortly by a pat to the hand that was grasping the guy's arm.

"It's okay, no harm," said the other guy. Roman stepped back enough to get a full look at him. The messy two-toned hair stood out against his skin, the slight crooked smile casted up at Roman made his stomach twist with a weird unfamiliar feeling. Roman shook his head to regain some semblance of control over himself.

"Hi, I'm uh Leati," he said, fumbling with his bag as he attempted to hold out his hand for Seth to shake. Seth laughed slightly as he shook Roman's hand.

"Cool name, I'm Colby, call me Seth though," he stated. Roman smiled in return as he pulled his hand back and slipped past Seth into the locker room area. He watched the younger man leave before moving off to his locker and sitting on one of the nearby folding chairs. His hand that he had used to shake hands with Seth shook as he stared down at it, a soft tingling feeling filling his body. He couldn't explain it, but he wanted to see that man again, feel him again.

After training in the ring for a bit with one of the boys who's name esc aped him, Roman made his way back to the locker room area. He sat once more in the chair by his stuff, pulling off his shoes before turning to head for the shower. He stopped dead short of the door to the showers, watching as Seth walked out, a towel wrapped loosely on his hips.

He licked at his lips as he watched Seth walk right towards him, stopping short at his own locker though. Roman just could not understand why he was reacting this way to another man. He could not understand why he wanted to just stand there and watch Seth dress. Instead, he dashed off to the showers, taking one of the stalls near the back.

As he stared at the shower wall, the water pouring down on him, Roman couldn't help but think back to the other man. He didn't care if anyone could hear him or see him as his hand drifted down to his waist, wrapping around his length. He closed his eyes, his mind easily picturing Seth in that towel. He groaned shortly after, biting down hard on his lip as he steadied himself against the wall. Opening his eyes, he watched as the shower washed away his release, shuddering as the water turned cold shortly after.

Leaving the shower, Roman wrapped himself in a towel, walked to his things and got dressed. All he wanted now was to get away from everything, and go back home. Roman had just walked out the door when he heard voices, or rather arguing. He stepped out further, noticing Seth easily near a car that was parked by the doors. He couldn't quite see who he was arguing with, but he could hear Seth's side of it, and he could pick up from the tone that Seth wasn't happy.

He watched as the person got in the car, slammed the door and drove off in a hurry leaving Seth behind. Walking over to him quietly, Roman stepped up next to him, causing the younger man to jump.

"You okay?" he questioned softly, reaching out to place a hand on Seth's shoulder, but Seth jerked away from him.

"I'm just fine," he mumbled in response, taking off into the parking lot. Roman sighed, watching as he disappeared amongst the cars. He walked to his own, threw his bag in and drove off, deciding to leave all the drama behind him.

For now.


	2. Chapter 2

A few months had passed since Roman had that encounter with Seth. He had spoken with the officials to try and get it so he could be closer to the other man. To his surprise, it worked. Soon he found himself being a lumberjack for Seth's match, and celebrating with him after he had won.

Roman had played with Seth's hair, he had rubbed the younger man's head. That moment was something that stayed in his mind long after he had gone home, went to bed, and ended up jerking off to the memory. He couldn't explain why he was so into the other man, but he wasn't about to stop.

Only fate had something else in mind, an injury and time off.

Roman had watched from the sidelines, watching Seth progress through the ranks until he was champion. From there, Roman began to watch as his time with Seth slipped away and the two-toned man became interested in other men. It made his blood boil.

So when he began his time on the new NXT show, Roman made sure he spent his matches with the one person that he hated to see around Seth. CJ Parker. He knew the man was harmless, that he could beat him up easily, but that didn't matter when he watched CJ flirt with Seth. He had heard through the locker room grapevine that the two men were just friends, but Roman could see something more between them.

One taping when Roman had a match with CJ, Roman made sure to beat the shit out of CJ, and to whisper threats in his ear every chance he got. After the match, Roman had just finished changing when CJ entered the otherwise empty locker room. Roman rose from his chair and shoved CJ into the lockers, glaring down at him.

"Just remember, I'll make good on my threats," he said, knocking CJ's head into the lockers behind him.

CJ nodded meekly, not daring to say a word in the off chance he'd upset Roman more. Roman let CJ drop to the floor, then walked out, crashing into Seth once more.

"We got to stop meeting like this," joked Seth, looking up at Roman. Roman smiled weakly, shaking his head. "I was thinking of heading out to get a drink, you wanna join me?"

Roman raised an eyebrow, nodding, "Sure. I don't drink all that much most nights, but sure I wouldn't mind joining you."

"You can be my DD then," said Seth, walking into the locker room, "I'll be out in a bit."

Tossing his bag to the floor, Roman leaned against the wall and waited for Seth to come back out. When he did, they made their way to Roman's car and got in, figuring they could come back another time for Seth's car. The ride to the bar was quiet, a few bits of small talk but not much. They got out and walked into the bar, taking a seat at the counter. Roman ordered a beer then turned to look at Seth.

"Remembering when you asked if I was okay that one night?" asked Seth, staring down at the beer in his hand, "I figured I should probably tell you since you seem to be the only one that cared." Roman nodded, urging him to go on.

"Well, that was this guy I've been…well seeing. Well sort of seeing if you can even call it that actually. He wanted me to go back to his hotel with him. That's all it was."

Roman shook his head, shrugging, "Doesn't sound all that bad then," he said, though he stopped at the look on Seth's face, "There's more, isn't there?"

Seth nodded, "A lot more, but I'm not gonna waste your time listening to me babble on." He stated, throwing back his beer and ordering two more.

Silence fell as Roman just watched Seth, noticing the rather damaged look in the other mans eyes. He didn't want to press on though. He didn't want to force him to tell him. He barely knew the guy after all.

After a few hours of drinking, Roman helped Seth to the car and took him home. He led Seth to the door, letting him go in and standing at the door. Seth turned to him, smiling at him, "Thanks for helping," he said, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Roman's lips then shut the door.

Roman stared at the closed door, stunned. He brought his fingers up to the corner of his lips, brushing along where he had kissed him. He chuckled softly to himself and returned to the car, driving to his own house that, as he noticed from the drive, was only a few blocks away from Seth's. He crawled into bed that night and stared up at the ceiling, thinking back to that kiss and smiling faintly before falling asleep, not knowing that Seth was in his own bed doing the exact same thing.


	3. Chapter 3

The next week at practice, Roman was overly eager to see Seth. He wanted to ask him about the little kiss he had gotten, and to maybe see if there was a chance that they could go out later. When he got to the arena, Seth wasn't there. So instead he sat by the ringside and focused on his stretching with Richie, making small talk with the other man.

"So what are you waiting for Seth for?" asked Richie as he helped Roman stretch out his legs. Roman bit his lip, thinking of an excuse.

"Need to talk to him about something he left behind last week." He responded, shrugging.

Richie stared at him, chuckling softly and shaking his head but deciding to not press on.

Roman had just finished stretching when he heard Seth's voice. He looked over at the door, watching him enter the building. He stood up and walked over to where Seth was, smiling faintly when Seth said goodbye to the other guy and turned his attention to Roman.

"Hey big guy," said Seth, looking up at him, "What's up?"

Roman licked his lips, "I wanted to uh talk to you about something." He said, leading Seth back outside. Seth followed after him confused, leaning against the wall once they were outside.

"I wanted to ask you what that kiss was about," blurted out Roman, there was no sense beating around the bush with this.

Seth laughed, shaking his head despite the look on Roman's face, "It was nothing. I was drunk, you were there. Nothing more," he said, moving to head back inside, "Nothing more than that big guy."

Roman stared at the door as it closed behind the other man, his body shaking. His mind had thought it was something so much more, and to hear that it wasn't, it shattered his heart. He took a few deep breaths before heading inside, and heading to the ring. As he wrestled around with Richie, he barely paid attention, and ended up sitting out most of the time with his ankle hurting from twisting it awkwardly.

"You are somewhere else dude," said Richie, approaching him to help him out to his car that night, "You okay?"

Roman shrugged, "Yeah I'm fine." He lied, getting into the passenger seat of his car. He glanced at Richie as he got into the driver's side; biting his lip, "Wanna come home with me? I mean to help me more."

Richie smiled faintly at him, "Sure, I'll help you out."

The drive back to Roman's house was quiet, too quiet. They got out of the car once they were there, and Roman limped his way into the house and to the bedroom. Richie followed after him, dumping their bags on the floor.

"Shower?" he asked, looking at Roman. Roman nodded, and stripped himself of most of his clothes, leaving himself in his boxers. He walked with Richie to the bathroom, starting up the shower then turning to look at Richie.

"You gonna stay in here?" he questioned, fumbling with the top of his boxers but failing to yank them off and stay on his two feet as well. Richie nodded, walking over to him and helping him out. His fingers grazed Roman's length gently on accident, earning a soft groan from the larger man. Richie smirked and helped Roman into the shower, then started washing him from outside of the shower.

Not really liking it much, Roman grabbed Richie's arm and pulled him into the shower despite the other man still being dressed. The gasp he got showed that easily. Roman helped Richie out of his clothes, kissing his lips hard as he pulled the smaller man close. He knew he couldn't have Seth, so he was going to settle for someone that would fill the void for the night. He didn't care if Richie didn't want this, though he hadn't heard any protests yet.

The water was turned off shortly after, and they stumbled their way to the bed. Roman threw Richie down onto the bed, and then crawled on top of him, his lips crashing against Richie's. He separated Richie's legs as far as he could, and then pushed into him, groaning at how tight he was.

"Fuck," he mumbled, latching his mouth onto Richie's shoulder, sucking hard. The gasps, moans, and mewls he got from the other man drove him to thrust hard into Richie's body, not giving him a chance to adjust. Tonight was not about sweet loving, tonight was about getting rid of his urges.

A few minutes later, Roman released into Richie's body. He growled low as he did, watching Richie's body shake below him as he reached his own climax, covering Roman's stomach with it. Pulling out of him, Roman rolled over; wiping his stomach clean then turned his back on Richie. He didn't bother saying anything. There was nothing to say.

He could feel the bed move as Richie got up, the sounds of clothes shuffling as he got dressed. He stayed silent as he heard his front door open then shut, the house silent. Roman shook his head as he closed his eyes, hoping to drift off to sleep.

The sound of his phone ringing startled him, and he grabbed it, pressing the answer button.

"Leati? You have a meeting in the morning. You're heading to the main roster." That's all Roman heard as the line went dead a bit later. He stared at the phone, his heart beating quickly. Roman couldn't believe it. He was going to be a part of the main roster; he was going to be on the main show.

So much for sleep, he thought as he stayed up that night, not caring about anything more than that phone call.


End file.
